O Garoto do Cafezinho
by Uesuri
Summary: Sazuke e Naruto estão trabalhando juntos. Chefe e Subordinado, mas não será assim para sempre. FanFic contêm Yaoi/Lemon Sazu/Naru/Sazu


**O Garoto do Cafezinho**

**Disclaimer:**O Anime/Mangá "Naruto" pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso: **Essa fanfic contém relação entre pessoas do mesmo sexo Yaoi e Lemon. Se não gosta, não leia.

Sazuke nunca acreditou em amor, sempre achou que a vida se resumia a ser sempre o melhor e de vez em quando dar um amasso em um cara bonito que desse sopa na rua. Não que fosse homem para qualquer um, esse homem tinha que dar A Sopa. E tudo começou no momento em que ele fincou os olhos no novo subordinado na sua empresa bem sucedida de uma grife de roupa famosa.

-Prazer, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto e vou trabalhar com você!

-Eu sei, fui eu quem aprovou seu emprego. –Disse Sazuke.

Sazuke manteve seus olhos fixos nos olhos do rapaz tentando ignorar o belo corpo do também jovem rapaz de seus 23 anos. Loiro, bronzeado, olhos azuis extremamente atraentes e um corpo delgado e não exagerado que ele tinha por baixo da camisa de botões de cor azul clara, calça social verde e sandálias de couro.

-E o que essa cafonice em pessoa sabe fazer? Alimentar o ego das pessoas que tem pelo menos um pingo de senso de moda?

-Eh, não. Eu faço tudo o que você precisar!

Sazuke não sabia se Naruto tinha ignorado sua critica ou se ele era ingênuo demais para perceber que foi um insulto.

-Já que está aqui, estou com sede.

-E pra já! –Disse Naruto quase correndo para a porta.

Sazuke se viu numa situação desconfortável, sempre fora rodeado de pessoas com um ego inflado. E com parceiros igualmente egoístas e arrogantes. Mas ele sempre passou por cima com sua cara de desinteressado e superior. Ele era um cara lindo, com cerca de 25 anos, branco e corpo definido, sempre impecável, com cabelos negros e com reflexos naturalmente azulados. Arrancava suspiros de quem fosse quando passava pelas ruas.

Naruto estava indo pegar um copo de água para seu chefe quando uma garota veio em sua direção, ela tinha cabelos louros com quatro rabos de cavalo curtos, usava uma roupa padrão da empresa, com um leque preso na cintura.

-Olha só! O novo escravo do chefe! Com essa cara de bobo ele vai te usar até você não aguentar mais, o chefe só gosta de pessoas com persistência e beleza, não é o seu caso.

Ela se chamava Temari, e estava olhando cada centímetro do corpo de Naruto com uma cara de nojo.

-Temari, saia da frente que você não sabe nem a metade do que pretendo aqui! Melhor que ache que sou bobo para depois quebrar a sua cara!- Disse Naruto enquanto enchia o copo de água num bebedouro.

Temari riu, mas depois fez uma cara de duvida e perguntou: -Como você sabe meu nome?

Naruto olhou par aos seios de Temari e a fez corar.

Talvez pelo crachá preso em seu bolso da blusa. A boba aqui é você. –Disse Naruto e depois saiu em direção a sala do chefe.

-Aqui chefe, sua água!

Naruto se moveu em direção a mesa de Sazuke e colocou a água da mesa, num movimento desajeitado ele bateu no copo e o derrubou, jorrando água sobre a mesa e na calça de Sazuke.

-Baka, olha o que você fez!

-M-mil desculpas, foi sem querer! –Disse Naruto pegando um lenço e tentando enxugar a área molhada da calça de Sazuke, na virilha, bem perto de sua intimidade. Sazuke pegou no pulso de Naruto antes que ele chegasse até a área e pegou o pano, encarando Naruto, que estava bem próximo dele.

-Pare, eu sei me limpar sozinho!

-Ah, perdão. -Naruto com o rosto corado abaixou a cabeça e depois saiu deixando Sazuke só. Depois que Naruto fechou a porta, deu um sorriso no canto da boca olhando para Temari, que ficou de novo com uma cara de dúvida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando Naruto voltou para casa, ele abriu a geladeira e pegou uma caixa de suco de laranja e um sanduiche que estava dentro do micro-ondas.

-Sazuke, você não sabe a encrenca que se meteu ao me contratar.

Disse Naruto, sorriu e após isso mordeu quase a metade do sanduiche e bebeu o suco direto da caixa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso, na casa do Sazuke. Ele estava cansado e tenso, apesar de ter sido um dia calmo, sua mente dizia o contrário. Ficava pensando naquele garoto louro que parecia ter acabado de sair de um berçário de tão ingênuo. Fez uma feição de pensativo e riu.

-Talvez aquele garoto precise de um banho de loja.

Disse Sazuke, pegou seu Iphone e digitou o número de um amigo.

-Gaara, eu preciso da sua ajuda!

_-Diz, mas não demore._

-Quando você vir uma cafonice ambulante loura entrando na empresa, o sequestre e dê um banho de loja nele. O nome dele é Naruto, a partir de amanhã será o meu Assistente Senior.

_-Você não quer dizer escravo Nº1?_

-Ah, tanto faz, apenas o deixe apresentável, não quero andar com ele daquele jeito.

_-Ok! Vai ser um prazer salvar uma alma. _

Sazuke desligou e depois caiu na cama de cansaço.

Naruto safadinho. O que ele está tramando? Para saber mais veja a cena dos próximos capítulos. Haha


End file.
